


Easiest Way

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara's gifts are always suspicious, and Lucifer has a number of forms that Aleph knows.  For "object penetration".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easiest Way

"I could have a female form, Aleph," Lucifer says, sitting at the head of his bed, "if that would make it easier on you."

Aleph considers, then shakes his head. "I don't _not_ like women, but I don't think I'm especially more attracted to them than to men, as far as I know. Take whatever form you're comfortable with."

"I am comfortable with all of my forms; gender doesn't matter to me." Lucifer's voice lightens and in a brief flash of light, she's there instead, wearing a blue dress instead of a blue suit. "Would this be better?"

"...Why do you change clothes?" Aleph asks with a raised eyebrow. "And why do you have part of a skull in your hair?"

"For practicality, and it's fake," she assures him.

"That wasn't all of why I thought it was strange, but... I like you better as a man than a woman. It's just easier to think of you that way." Aleph watches as Lucifer returns to the form he met him in. "Oh, Mara sent me a card and a gift for you."

"Did he?" Lucifer asks, amused. "Share, then."

Aleph produces the card from his pocket and reads. "Lord Lucifer, congratulations on finally finding a partner. I hope that this gift may be of use to you and your exploits. Mara." He then points to a box a lot larger than himself, gift-wrapped and tied with a red ribbon, in the corner of the room. "What could be that size, I'm not sure..."

"With no innuendo in that card, I have my suspicions, but let me take a look."

Lucifer climbs off the bed and switches to a larger, more demonic form. His claws make quick work of the wrapping (evidently he is not the type to save it) and he picks up the gift. It's roughly phallic in shape, bigger than Aleph and with attachments for a few rings and what looks like a vibrator.

"As I thought. Mara's number of double entendres is inversely proportional to how sexual the actual topic at hand is."

Aleph just stares. "He got you a sex toy? A really _big_ sex toy?" There's a second where he continues to stare at the gift, and then he starts to giggle.

Lucifer watches him with an almost-smile as Aleph cracks up. The force of the Messiah's laughter causes him to nearly double over, and he can barely restrain himself to a few snickers when Lucifer clears his throat. "Yes. It appears he did. I will speak to him later about impertinence."

"...Are you going to use it?" Aleph asks, not able to keep from grinning at least.

Lucifer actually stops to give the matter consideration. "It is too large to be useful for any form but this one. And only you spark desire in me in such an inhuman form."

Aleph's blush seems to start before the rest of his face catches up to what was said and his grin stops. "Well, that's... Um. I could work with that, if you wanted to work with that... I mean, I doubt I could satisfy you myself when you're... really big."

After putting the sex toy in a resting position, Lucifer transforms again, the most angelic of his forms small enough to kiss Aleph lightly on the head. "Nothing about it would satisfy me without you."


End file.
